


Nei tuoi occhi ho trovato la mia casa

by aeileen95



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anxiety, Copenaghen, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, Love, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeileen95/pseuds/aeileen95
Summary: Autumn e Damian, due attori alla ricerca del ruolo della loro vita, una vita costellata di delusioni e sfide, si ritrovano a Copenaghen come co-star della loro nuova serie: Rosenhave. Sono tanto diversi quanto simili, ma in quasi trent'anni di vita hanno costruito attorno a loro una corazza impenetrabile, corazza che non saranno disposti a rompere per nessuno. Quello che non sanno è che l'universo ha piani ben diversi per entrambi.





	Nei tuoi occhi ho trovato la mia casa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto e devo ammettere che aprimi in questo modo, postando qualcosa scritto da me, mi crea non poca ansia. Però questi personaggi fanno parte della mia vita da quasi due anni ed era il momento di mettere per iscritto tutte le idee che mi frullano in mente di continuo. Sono due personaggi nati da me e da un'altra persona che devo ringraziare perché, nonostante tutto, senza di lei non sarei qui a parlare di loro. Devo ringraziare anche chi mi ha accompagnato in questo percorso, con i loro personaggi o con le loro parole, senza di voi Autumn non sarebbe la donna che è oggi e i Reederts forse non sarebbero come sono.
> 
> Ho deciso di iniziare la loro storia dagli albori, dal loro primissimo incontro. Questo è una sorta di prologo introspettivo per permettere di inquadrare i personaggi. Ho già tutta la storia in mente, si è sviluppata coi mesi, quindi ci saranno piccoli accenni a ciò che può accadere o ciò che è accaduto nel passato.
> 
> Non ho idea di quanto durerà questa storia, il mio è un esperimento e spero che permetta anche agli altri di amare questi due tanto quanto li amo io.
> 
> Per un supporto visivo, Autumn e Damian hanno i volti di Melissa Benoist e Chris Wood.

> _" When I saw you, was afraid_  
>  _to meet you. When I met you_  
>  _I was afraid to kiss you.  
>  When I kissed you, I was afraid   
>  to love you. "_

Cinque, dieci, quindici minuti. Più le lancette dell’orologio dorato sul suo polso si muovevano e più Autumn si convinceva di essere stata piantata in asso, dalla stessa persona con la quale avrebbe lavorato a stretto contatto per almeno tre mesi.  
E’ atterrata qualche giorno prima a Copenaghen piena di speranze, colma di una nuova gioia, una voglia di fare che non ha da un paio d’anni, quando la sua vita è inesorabilmente crollata. E’ stato difficile rimettersi in piedi, ma grazie a un po’ d’aiuto ce l’ha fatta e, come se il destino stesse aspettando proprio quel momento. L'audizione per Rosenhave è arrivata poco dopo, stravolgendo completamente la sua vita.

Ora è lì, fresca dei suoi ventotto anni compiuti il giorno precedente, in trepidante attesa dell’uomo che sarebbe diventato il suo punto fisso sul set, la sua co-star. La sua prima co-star _in assoluto_.  
Ha ricercato il successo come attrice per anni, passando da un ruolo da comparsa a un altro, senza aver mai trovato qualcuno che volesse proprio lei come volto del proprio lavoro. Finché non è arrivata “Rosenhave”, un nuovo drama scolastico ambientato in Danimarca. Avrebbe presto indossato degli occhiali neri e dei classici completi da insegnante, per vestire i panni di Christine Jonsson, ricercatrice di Criminologia all’università di Copenaghen.

I minuti continuano a passare, così come l’impazienza della bionda continua a crescere. Picchietta le unghie smaltate di un rosa chiaro sul tavolino di legno di quello Starbucks, luogo prescelto per quel primo incontro. E’ stata la curiosità a spingerla a scrivere all’uomo, in aggiunta alla sua voglia di conoscere tutti i suoi colleghi prima dell’inizio delle riprese. Ma lui è particolare, sembra sfuggente e inoltre non è riuscita a trovare nulla sul suo conto online, se non una vecchissima foto su un account di Facebook che non viene aggiornato dal 2012, sempre che si trattasse di lui.  
E’ tanto sfuggente quanto ritardatario e se c’è una cosa che l’attrice americana non sopporta, è il ritardo. Sin da piccola il primo insegnamento che ha ricevuto è stato “non fare mai tardi ad un appuntamento, è da maleducati!” e, come sempre in quella casa, Autumn ha annuito e ha fatto di tutto per non indispettire la madre.

Continua a pensare, rimuginare, si chiede perché abbia deciso di fare un passo più lungo della gamba quando avrebbe potuto benissimo conoscerlo per la prima volta al primo table read. La realtà è che è terribilmente nervosa perché non ha un incontro con un uomo da due anni e, per quanto la cosa non l’abbia mai intimidita, la sua ansia sembra voler bussare alla porta con tanta forza da rischiare di buttarla giù.  
« Non ora. » chiude gli occhi con forza, inspirando ed espirando per mandare via quella tensione e quella morsa alla gola che per un attimo le impedisce di respirare. Deglutisce piano, stabilizzandosi su quel divanetto di pelle, sfruttando qualsiasi tecnica imparata col tempo per prevenire un attacco di panico imminente. « _Non ora._ » digrigna i denti, parlando con un tono di voce udibile da chiunque.

‹ Eppure credevo di essere in ritardo. › una voce maschile e una mano sulla spalla la fanno sobbalzare, facendola uscire da quella sorta di trance. Deve essere _lui_.

La persona che Autumn si trova di fronte non corrisponde affatto all’idea che si era fatta di Damian Roberts, attore franco-americano col quale avrebbe girato quasi tutte le sue scene. Per qualche strano motivo se l’era immaginato biondo, con due occhi verdi e un paio di occhiali sottili sul naso. L’uomo che invece ha di fronte la lascia per un attimo senza fiato.  
Una barba scura appena accennata incornicia quel volto dai lineamenti simmetrici e quei suoi occhi grigi che per un attimo la penetrano nel profondo, più di quanto voglia ammettere, più di quanto vorrebbe. I suoi occhi cerulei cadono sui capelli scuri e scompigliati di lui, probabilmente dal vento di marzo di quella città nuova, e per un attimo non si rende conto che lo sta letteralmente fissando senza dire una parola.

‹ Ho qualcosa in faccia? › domanda lui per spezzare il fantomatico ghiaccio del primo incontro, accigliato, scrutando a sua volta il volto della ragazza. Non riesce a far a meno di notare la dolcezza dei suoi lineamenti, incorniciati da quei ciuffi di capelli biondi che escono ribelli dalla coda di cavallo, ma la sua attenzione si sposta subito sugli occhi più chiari che ha mai visto in vita sua. Di un celeste brillante, freddo, luminosi come una cometa a ciel sereno. Sembra una ragazza delicata, ma di sicuro è solo una prima impressione e sa bene quanto le prime impressioni possano rivelarsi sbagliate.

« Che? N-no, no, scusami. Ti avevo immaginato diverso. » lei cerca le parole per scusarsi, in modo un po’ goffo, alzandosi da quella sedia tanto in fretta da barcollare per un attimo. Quando si ricompone quel mezzo sorriso che le illumina il volto scompare, lasciando spazio ad un’espressione severa. « Ti credevo anche più puntuale. E’ mezz’ora che ti aspetto. » per Autumn Reed la puntualità è fondamentale, ma a lui non sembra interessare, specie quando fa spallucce e si allontana, andando a sedersi di fronte a lei.

Sembra scocciato, impaziente di andarsene, come se volesse essere ovunque tranne che lì, con lei. Non hanno iniziato col piede giusto, perciò lei tende la mano oltre il tavolo, invitandolo con lo sguardo a stringerla. Damian sposta lo sguardo tra lei e la mano.  
« Mi sembra il caso di presentarci. Io sono Autumn Reed, piacere di conoscerti. » Damian per un attimo la trova fin troppo allegra e scoppiettante, a tratti rigida, ma è un bene visto il proprio carattere. Osserva l’esile mano di lei, a pochi centimetri da lui, con un sopracciglio inarcato, indeciso se stringerla o meno. Alla fine però esaudisce i desideri della bionda, stringendola piano per non farle male.

‹ Lo so, ho letto di te. Comunque io sono Damian. › si stringono per qualche istante la mano e si guardano, finché lei non ritira la propria, un po’ in imbarazzo e in soggezione per lo sguardo dell’altro.  
Di certo non è il primo incontro migliore della storia e sarebbe solo peggiorato sapendo cosa aveva da dirgli.

« Allora. » si raddrizza sulla poltroncina, mettendosi composta con le mani sul tavolo, come una scolaretta pronta a rispondere per prima alla domanda del suo professore preferito. Damian è quasi divertito da quella che sembra una ragazza per bene, sempre pronta a seguire le regole. Di certo sarebbe stato divertente prenderla un po’ in giro. Autumn si schiarisce la voce, ricercando mentalmente le parole con cui iniziare quel discorso. « Visto ciò che ho già passato, mi sembra doveroso fare questo discorso prima di iniziare a conoscersi. So che ci si aspetta sempre che le co-star finiscano insieme, il che è normale visto che passano ore e ore insieme, per mesi, ma fra noi non può accadere. Viktor e Christine possono anche strapparsi i vestiti di dosso e passare giornate intere a letto per quanto mi riguarda – tra l’altro è ciò che fanno – ma fra noi non _deve_ accadere. »

E’ così seria, composta e impegnata a dire quelle cose che per un attimo Damian crede che stia scherzando, ma quando non vede un sorriso o un accenno di fare scherzoso nell’altra, fa di tutto per non scoppiare a riderle in faccia. In realtà quella risata trattenuta nasconde i suoi pensieri a riguardo. Se c’è una cosa in cui Damian Roberts non crede è l’amore, ha smesso di crederci più o meno nel momento in cui si è reso conto che è sempre destinato a finire, quindi di certo non c’è pericolo. Che senso ha perdere tempo a ridere, scherzare e dirsi quanto ci si ama per poi vedere tutto svanire? E’ una fatica troppo grande e lui non ha tempo per quelle idiozie.  
Autumn lo fissa come se fosse in attesa di una risposta, incitandolo a dire almeno qualcosa, sente il suo sguardo di ghiaccio addosso e fa quasi male. Scuote leggermente il capo per scacciare via quel senso di oppressione, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo e disperdendolo in quel locale semi vuoto.

‹ Certo, d’accordo. La gente può aspettarsi ciò che vuole. › taglia corto, grattandosi quell’accenno di barba. Autumn però si illumina, sfoggiando un candido sorriso colmo di serenità. E’ felice che siano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda ed è felice di non doversi preoccupare di eventuali conseguenze, non dopo la sua ultima relazione che l’ha distrutta in tanti piccoli pezzi.

« Benissimo. » risponde convinta e si concentra sul volto dell’uomo, in quel momento sfuggente, e richiama la sua attenzione con un colpetto di tosse che lo costringe a girarsi verso di lei, controvoglia. « Torniamo al motivo per il quale siamo qui. Per me è importante dare il massimo sul set e questo è il mio primo ruolo importante, quindi voglio che sembri tutto vero. Dobbiamo fingerci innamorati persi e pronti a sposarci. Insomma, io e te dobbiamo sembrare una coppia stabile. Hai qualche idea? »

Per quanto l’idea di avere una co-star così seria lo renda più sereno, non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi all’idea di quanto l’avrebbe bacchettato sul set. Comunque si prende un attimo per rispondere, fingendosi pensieroso per dargliela vinta.  
‹ Beh, suppongo che dovremo sfoggiare le nostre migliori qualità d’attori. › e lui taglia corto così, quasi annoiato, lasciando a bocca asciutta la ragazza che sperava in qualcosa di più, in uno scambio equo di consigli.  
Quello che Damian non sa e non può sapere è che quando Autumn vuole qualcosa, non si fa problemi a prendersela, anche se deve insistere fino a martellare figurativamente l’altro. Decide quindi di insistere, sfoggiando le suddette “qualità d’attrice”, sporgendosi col busto sul tavolo, tanto ritrovarsi col volto a pochi centimetri da quello di lui e quando Damian si accorge di ciò che sta facendo, resta per qualche secondo senza fiato. Quegli occhi così glaciali lo colpiscono, ma ciò che più cattura la sua attenzione è l’improvvisa dolcezza che naviga dolcemente in quell’oceano. _Che sta succedendo?_  
Lo guarda fisso negli occhi, con un sopracciglio inarcato e un angolo della bocca leggermente piegato all’insù, in una sorta di mezzo sorriso. Sembra che voglia sfidarlo, ma in realtà sta solo cercando di memorizzare ogni dettaglio del suo viso, come la cicatrice tra le sopracciglia che è la prima cosa che nota, seguita subito dopo dagli sprazzi di blu in quegli occhi che a primo impatto sembravano grigi. Di certo non può negare che sia bello e attraente, è certa che abbia sempre delle ragazze ai suoi piedi, pronte a soddisfarlo in qualsiasi modo, ma lei non sarebbe rientrata tra quelle.  
In un batter d’occhio i due si isolano dal resto del locale, in quella bolla creata da Autumn nel momento in cui è entrata come un treno in corsa in quello spazio vitale a lui chiaro, senza chiedergli il permesso. Per un attimo Damian si chiede se è la stessa ragazza che l’ha fulminato per una mezz’ora di ritardo. Data la vicinanza è per lui impossibile non studiare il viso di ella, tanto delicato quanto severo, all’occorrenza. Da lontano non aveva notato quelle lentiggini che le costellano il naso e le guance con delicatezza, contornando quella che sembra una galassia illuminata dai suoi occhi cerulei. “ _Almeno è bella_ ”, pensa lui tra sé, sollevato dal fatto che non gli sia capitata una co-star nella media.

Dal nulla, dopo quei secondi – forse minuti – a guardarsi, Autumn schiude leggermente le labbra e sospira piano, aprendosi in un sorriso ancora più ampio. Se prima i suoi occhi erano color ghiaccio, ora quel ghiaccio sembra essersi sciolto per lasciare spazio ad un oceano più caldo, con uno sguardo colmo di dolcezza e quello che secondo lei è amore. Per quanto il suo concetto di amore sia distorto e per quanto sia convinta che amare significhi soddisfare solamente l’altro, gli sta rivolgendo tutto l’amore che ha in corpo, calandosi nei panni del suo nuovo personaggio.

« “Come ho fatto a stare una vita intera senza di te?” » si domanda lei, recitando le prime battute della loro scena insieme, presa dal copione che ha già meticolosamente studiato. Ha un tono di voce calmo, rilassato, colmo di quell’affetto che sono una donna prossima al matrimonio può provare per il proprio compagno. Un amore che non ha mai provato, ma in fondo è un’ottima attrice. « “Ti amo.” » sussurra avvicinandosi di poco, con di fronte un Damian che è in trance e con un’espressione che palesa un misto di confusione e curiosità. Si avvicina così tanto da far scontrare piano i loro nasi, lo sguardo passa dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra e fa per annullare la distanza tra loro con un bacio, ma si ferma a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca, tirandosi improvvisamente indietro e tornando a sedersi comodamente sulla sua poltrona, soddisfatta per l’espressione che ha lui in volto. Di certo Damian in quel momento ha compreso perché abbiano scelto proprio lei per il ruolo e capisce anche di averla giudicata male, perché quella donna nasconde mille sorprese, ne è certo. “ _Mon Dieu_ ”, pensa, quasi imprecando.

L’uomo si maledice per averle permesso di comportarsi in quel modo e ringrazia che le parolacce in francese siano delicate, perché in quel momento la sua testa ne è piena. Ma vuole vendicarsi e decide di ripagarla con la sua stessa moneta, perché di certo Damian Roberts non può dargliela vinta.  
Mentre Autumn gongola su quella poltrona, Damian si alza repentinamente dalla sua e con delicatezza si inginocchia, arrivando all’altezza del volto di lei, che per un attimo è confusa perché non capisce cosa stia succedendo. Si guarda attorno, sgranando gli occhi, ma Damian la costringe a guardarlo quando le afferra il volto con le mani e le sposta indietro quei ciuffi ribelli. Lo sguardo dell’uomo si trasforma all’improvviso, quasi fosse tormentato, perdendosi nelle sue iridi chiare. Alcuni dei presenti si sono girati per guardarli e ora hanno anche un pubblico ufficiale.

‹ “Sei tutta la mia vita.” › ora recita lui e, per rendere la scena ancora più vera, fa scontrare piano le loro fronti e poi si sposta, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio con le labbra. Autumn non può nascondere quelle farfalle nello stomaco che sbattono le ali all’impazzata e resta senza fiato, incapace di muoversi. E’ lì che l’uomo torna ad essere Damian, solo quando è nascosto contro la sua pelle. ‹ E’ così che si fa, _bionda_. › e si ritrae, ghignando soddisfatto perché da di aver provocato una reazione in lei.

Ma un’altra cosa che Damian non sa – e non può ancora sapere – è che Autumn vive per la competizione e odia perdere, con tutta se stessa. Non può dargliela vinta, fosse l’ultima cosa che farà, quindi fa un bel respiro, chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo – come fa prima di ogni scena – e si alza in piedi, tirando su anche lui e esternando una gioia tale da emettere quasi un’aura positiva attorno a lei. Finge di essere al settimo cielo, come se le avessero appena comunicato la cosa più bella al mondo. Damian è confuso, non sa minimamente cosa aspettarsi. Autumn si lascia scappare un gridolino piuttosto acuto, portando quasi la metà dei presenti a girarsi verso di loro, confusi.

« Oh, mio Dio, Viktor! » sembra che qualcuno le abbia appena comunicato che ha vinto alla lotteria. Lei tira su col naso come stesse piangendo. « Sì, ma certo che ti sposo! » gli cinge il collo con le braccia e fa aderire perfettamente i loro corpi, in un insieme inaspettatamente armonioso. « Oh, Viktor! » torna a guardarlo e ciò che accade negli istanti successivi lascia senza fiato entrambi. Le loro labbra si uniscono in un bacio inizialmente innocente, ma che lei spinge subito oltre, alla ricerca della lingua altrui. Il tutto è contornato dagli applausi dei presenti, increduli ma quasi felici per una nuova coppia appena nata.

Quel contatto è decisamente inaspettato, sia per lei che per lui, ma nessuno dei due sembra in grado di tirarsi indietro. Quasi brucia quel bacio nato dal nulla, c’è elettricità tra le loro labbra e le loro lingue si inseguono e danzano insieme come se non aspettassero altro da molto, molto tempo. Autumn lo assapora, cercando di studiare quel sapore che avrebbe dovuto presto conoscere per forza di cose e constata che sa di buono, c'è un retrogusto di cannella, qualcosa di pungente ma piacevole. Lui pensa soltanto a quanto siano morbide quelle labbra. E' lei la prima ad allontanarsi, le labbra sono piegate in un ghigno più che soddisfatto. Le farfalle nello stomaco continuano a sbattere le ali, ormai impazzite.  
Damian resta con gli occhi chiusi per qualche altro istante, incapace di reagire, scosso da quel bacio e anche dalla vicinanza tra di loro. Autumn lo imita nel suo gesto di prima e si avvicina all’orecchio di lui.

« Si fa anche così. » sussurra con voce calda, provocatoria, soddisfatta della reazione di lui. Gli lascia un bacio sul lobo dell’orecchio, sorridendo sulla sua pelle. « Non mi sfidare in futuro. » la sua voce è pungente, quanto la lama di un coltello e un brivido percorre la schiena di Damian.

Nessuno può mettere i piedi in testa ad Autumn Reed, tanto meno un uomo del genere che sembra volersi prendere gioco di lei. Damian non riesce ancora a reagire, ma si allontana per guardarla negli occhi e capire cos’è appena successo, anche se ne ha la vaga idea: è stato battuto. Recita ancora, lei, fissando il proprio orologio da polso quasi sconcertata e recupera anche la sua borsa in tutta fretta, ancora attaccata alla poltrona.

« Oddio, amore, devo andare. Sai quant’è importante quella cosa, festeggiamo poi a casa. » e così gli rivolge un sorriso pieno di malizia, che lascia intendere che l’avrebbe ricompensato a dovere tra le lenzuola. Ma il fatto è che non sarebbe mai successo, però deve farlo credere al loro pubblico. Gli lascia un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra e gli colpisce piano il petto con la mano, con un paio di colpetto mirati, per poi allontanarsi da lui.

I fianchi di Autumn ondeggiano sinuosamente accompagnando i suoi movimenti e il dolce sorriso di Christine si trasforma in un sorrisetto compiaciuto, avviandosi verso l’uscita del locale. Ha vinto lei e sente che sarà la prima di una lunga serie di vittorie, perché è certa che vincerà sempre e comunque lei. Quello che però non sa è che quella sfida ha fatto scattare qualcosa in Damian, anche lui amante delle sfide e, anche in quel momento, in piedi in mezzo al locale, sta già covando vendetta nei confronti di quella donna.

Comincia a perdere l’attenzione dei presenti e si gratta la nuca, un po’ in imbarazzo, ma continuando a fissare la porta dalla quale Autumn è uscita, lasciandolo lì come un allocco. Però deve ammetterlo, è un po’ eccitato.

_Chi è quella donna e che ha fatto di male per avere una co-star del genere?_


End file.
